revenge
by XXKAGOMEFAN561XX
Summary: Inuyasha what if i tell you i know the vampire hunter who killed your parents? and what if you know them?"he said "ill kill them"
1. Chapter 1

"Look we can't stay here, so hurry up!" Exclaimed a white hair with black and purple eyes but a white pupil man with an emotionless face.

"Whatever Sesshomoru, if you want to leave!" said a younger version of him but his face was full of emotions.

"Inuyasha you know if dad was still alive you wouldn't be doing this!" Said Sesshomoru

"First of all he's not and neither is mom and second of all what am I doing wrong." Said Inuyasha

"Your going to get us caught" said Sesshomoru

"You say it like I'm going around yelling I'm a vampire" said Inuyasha

"No but might as well be if we don't get back and transform before sun up people are going to know we what we are" whispered Sesshomoru but because they are vampires Inuyasha was able to here him loud and clear.

"You say it like we are an abomination" said Inuyasha

"Whatever if you get yourself caught that is you head not mines" at that Sesshomoru jumped from building to building too fast for human eyes to see if they were looking.

Inuyasha sighed and followed his brother.

When Inuyasha got to their house which was a mansion that they had inherited from their parents that had 10 rooms 12 bathrooms 2 living room and one enormous kitchen when you have a forever to live you have a lot of time to become rich. Inuyasha brother was already transform into his human form.

"I hope you know today is the first day of college for you" Sesshomoru said

In order for vampires to transform into they have to go to their place of birth which most of the time is their home that's why they usually don't move from when they are born and if they do they do move they maintain their either human or vampire form but if they maintain they maintain their vampire form than they cant go outside when the sun is out because it burns their skin. When vampires are in their human form they are allowed to sleep but when they are in their vampire form they cant sleep.

"Yea I know" Inuyasha sigh

"You know you don't have to go to college in this life time you went twice and that's good enough" Sesshomoru informed

"I know but I don't feel like working or staying here and doing nothing" said Inuyasha

Sesshomoru just walked out of Inuyasha room.

Inuyasha looked at the clock it read 5:45am.

By that time he was already a human so he just went to bed.

When he woke up it was 10:45 am. His class stared at 12:00pm.

He went to take a shower.


	2. humanly impossable

'Damn can't Sango keep it down for a few moments. I mean she just met Miroku all he had to say is lets throw a party and she just agreed. My biggest mistake was moving right next to Sango don't get me wrong I love her she's my best friend but she can never buckle down when it comes to school. Omg that music is giving me a headache. You know what I'm going to go pay her a little visit.'

I stand up from my nice and comfortable bed. I look at myself in the mirror 'I look like shit.' My black wavy hair is in a messed up pony tail and my bangs cover my right chocolate brown eye. I look pale I think I should get a tan once in a while if I ever have time which is more likely not.

I get out of my room and go to the living room heading for the door of the apartment. Once I'm out, I walk well stumble because I cant keep my balance for more than a second to Sango apartment which is right next door. I tried to open but its lock so I knock a couple of times but nobody answers. I knock harder finally Sango answers the door. For a minute I just look at the raven hair girl with light brown eyes until I finally decide to open my mouth.

"Sango can you keep it down?" I hissed at her

"Kagome why are you so fucking boring?" Sango said with an emotionless tone

"What do you mean I'm boring tomorrow is the first day of college and you want to throw a party?" I said

"yea you know we made it to college we should be happy" she said looking at the ceiling

"please the only reason why you threw a party in the first place was because Miroku told you" I shot back

"So what if I did" Sango shot right back

"Sango you only met this guy a week ago in the airport and you already like him" I said in a calm voice

"We have been spending a lot of time together while you were studying I mean I don't know what are you studying for college hasn't even stared yet" Sango said still looking at the ceiling for some reason.

"you know I want to graduate college with honors Sango I mean there are all this people wanting to be doctors and I want to be able to get the best job not the leftovers" I said now looking at the same spot on the ceiling she was looking at.

Finally she looked down at me

"Look with your grades Kagome you can get into any job you want stop thinking you are not good enough your better and fine ill be quite beside the party is ending in 10 minutes" she said

I smile at her and head back to my apartment. I guessed I was so pissed I didn't bother to lock it but its not like anyone came in. for the first time in the week I've been in this country I finally notice that this isn't such a bad apartment I mean the baby blue color looks faded, the pluming is not the best and this is an old apartment but beside that it looks really cozy. I had to spend a lot of money to make this apartment look decent I had to get new carpet and change the window. Then the rest of the money mom gave me went to the furniture for the house like the black plasma screen TV which is in the middle of the apartment with the black leather couch right across from it in the middle of the couch and the plasma there was a round table with magazines and the pink laptop I got for my last birthday and I got two lamp once n each side of the couch. Then m eyes drift to the small kitchen where only three people could fit. All I see there is the black refrigerator that has little food in it, then I look at the black microwave then I look at the wooden cabinet.

Then everything gets quite 'I guessed the party finally finished I look at the microwave clock which read 2:45am. I quickly go to my small bedroom turn of f the lamp light right next to my bed. I guessed I was more tired than I thought because quickly I drift off to sleep.

Ring!!

Ring!!

"You stupid ass alarm clock" I said standing up

Heading for my closet I pick out black skinny jeans then I pick out a red and black shirt with my black and red converses then I go to the bathroom to take a shower. I turn on the shower then I quickly jump in letting the cold water hit my body.

15 minutes later I get out of the shower put on my cloth I look at the clock which says 10:50am I quickly grab my book bag and head for the door once I'm outside my apartment I see many other students heading for college also. I decided I was going to wait for Sango because we have almost all the same classes except 2 because I want to be a doctor and she wants to be an nurse so Wednesday and Thursday we don't see each other. I was so caught up in my thinking that this dude was coming and he knocked me right off my feet. My ass hit the ground hard and I look up at him. His is really gorgeous so gorgeous that I think it's humanly impossible. He have white black hair and black eye. I just kept staring at him.

"what are you looking at wench" he said

I stood up from the ground and before I could say anything someone open Sango door I was going to say hi Sango but I looked and it was Miroku.

"Sorry Sango took forever to pick out clothes oh hey my man Inuyasha" Miroku said

Then Sango came out locked her door

"Are you guys ready to leave?" Sango said and that's when I remember I hadn't locked my door quickly I turn around walked to my door and locked it then came back.

"Well I am" the black hair boy said which name was Inuyasha

We all stared walking to the elevator.

"Miroku I need to talk to you lets take the stairs" Inuyasha said

"okay" Miroku said

Sango and I just look at each other then shrug. The elevator door open and we just got in the elevator ride was quite between Sango and I it was kind of awkward.

**INUYASHA P.O.V.**

"What's up man" said Miroku

"I was looking for you two nights in a row where were you?" Inuyasha said as they were heading for the stairs

"I was with Sango" said Miroku

"We have problems there are new vampire hunters in the area" Inuyasha said in a monotone voice

"We have to be careful don't we" Miroku said

"duh you fucking idiot" Inuyasha said

They were about to start going down the stairs but then they decided to use their vampire speed (when they transform to human all that changes is their appearances not their strength)

Before you knew it they were on the first floor waiting for the girls.

**KAGOME P.O.V**

The elevator door opened and she saw the Miroku waiting and the other guy was walking towards the exit

'that is humanly impossible to get down that fast from the 5th floor in the stair'


	3. WHO IS SHE KAGOME POV

I DONT OWN INUYASHA!

"Hey you guys wait up" yelled Kagome as she ran through the hall way to catch her friend Sango.

"Sorry Kagome I thought that you were in front of us" Sango said in a very high pitch innocent voice.

"Sango you know that I wasn't there I didn't see my car" Kagome yelled in a very furious voice.

"Girl I saw a green 2002 Toyota Camry" Sango said still in a high pitch voice.

"My car is black, Sango face it you are obsessed with Miroku" said Kagome

"we are a couple now" said Sango giving Kagome a glare.

"Look you guys make a beautiful, interesting and unforgettable couple and probably will last a long time" Kagome said calming down a little.

"yeah?" said a confused Sango

"you need to slow down a little you know just think before you act you know just stop hitting the accelerating pedals and once in a while hit the break" Kagome said with a concerned voice and worry look on her face.

"fine" was the only reply Sango gave

"Promise" Kagome said

"promise" said Sango

Like if he was on a timer Miroku showed right after the conversation was done.

Kagome rolled her eye and told them she will see them in class.

School was reschedule so class wouldn't start for another 15 mint.

Kagome was getting very impatient, she didn't know what to do or where to go and she was definitely not going back to Miroku and Sango to watch make out session 2 in less than a hour. She decided to go read a book outside. Before she reached the door on the side of the building she looked to the right hall way she saw two tall girls just as pale as her. One had high heel, short jean pants and white tank top while the other girls had the same thing but she had long jeans on. It was not the girls that really cut her eye it was Inuyasha he seem to be having a serious conversation. She just looked away quickly for no apparent reason. She turned around to look at the school clock which was 11:05 am she still had 10 minutes but for some reason she kept staring at the clock but then she felt eyes on her. She turned and Inuyasha wasn't staring, he was glaring like telling her to leave.

She just rolled her eyes and shrugged (yea Kagome loved shrugging that way no one really knew what she was thinking) and the looks he gave her was a death glare it creped her out but not like she was going to show it. She sat in a bench outside and pulled out her breaking dawn(love that book) book. She turned to page 238 and stared reading. Before she even got a chance to take in what she had read it was time for her class to start.

Quickly she was on her feet and rushing to be sitting down in the classroom. As soon as she got inside she sat down in the 10th row(you guys know how a regular college looks like). Student by student staring coming in. She saw Miroku and Sango come in but they sat on the other side of the room.

Then she saw Inuyasha come in but just with the girl with short pants.

A/N SORRY TOOK ME SO LONG WITH MY INSOMNIA AND SCHOOL ON MY BACK I CAN'T GET HARDLY ANY THING DONE. I WAS GOING TO WRITE MORE BUT IM SO TIRED IM GOING TO TRY TO GO TO SLEEP AGAIN. NIGHT.


End file.
